Candle Light
by TheFifthSister
Summary: It's Valentine's day and HG plans a special evening. Third in my oneshots series "The Twizzler collection". This is family friendly but if the idea of two women in a relationship with one another offends you in anyway please don't read. Thank you.


Helena wasn't really worried about what she wanted to do for Myka for Valentine's Day. She'd been planning for a few weeks and had run ideas by Leena, knowing she could trust her not to tell Myka or anyone who might accidentally let slip what she had in mind. She also knew Leena could help her keep everyone else busy for the evening.  
She'd woken early that morning and gone into Univille to procure the last of the things she needed for the evening. She'd left a few things for Myka throughout the day; a post-it note next to their alarm clock that simply said "Tonight"; roses on the passenger seat in her car; a heart-shaped candy box filled with Twizzlers at the Warehouse with instructions that Claudia tesla Pete if he attempted to touch it.  
Everything was laid out. Now all that was needed was Myka to return to the B&B.  
She'd booked a restaurant in Featherhead and sent Claudia, Pete, Leena and Artie to it straight from the Warehouse so the B&B would be empty for the evening. She'd even gone ahead and pre-ordered Pete three deserts to ensure no one would be home until late.

Myka got home just as it was starting to get dark. She was surprised to see no lights on and everyone else's cars gone. She grabbed the shopping bags she'd put on the passenger seat, got out the car and ran up to the front door. Opening it, she flicked the switch to the lights and was amazed the see a line of individually wrapped Twizzlers leading from where she stood into the living room. Picking each one up, she followed them through the living room, into the sun lounge and out on to the porch in the backyard where she was stopped by the sight of three dozen small lanterns lit with tea lights lining a path from the porch to the grass where a blanket lay. It was beautiful. All that was missing was Helena.  
Suddenly arms were around her waist and she was pulled back into the warmth of Helena's body. "Oh good, you picked the Twizzlers up. I was concerned Pete would get to them if we were otherwise... engaged."  
Myka smirked and leaned back into the embrace. "Thank you for the box of Twizzlers too. And the roses." She looked at the serene picture before her. "Helena, this is beautiful."  
Helena gave her a kiss on the neck and let go. "Sit down. I'll be right back." She disappeared back in the house. Myka walked the few steps to the blanket, taking time to admire all the candles and the amount of time it must have taken to set them all out.

Helena had prepared quite the picnic for them. Sandwiches, salads, cake... more Twizzlers. They'd lain on the blanket, feeding each other and trading kisses and cuddled while watching the stars above. Myka pulled over one of the bags that she'd left on the grass next to her when she'd sat down.  
"I got you something," she said nervously. "I really... well, I think you'll like it. I hope."  
Helena smiled at her. "Whatever it is, you're the one giving it to me. That makes it the most precious thing in the world." She smiled at the speechless look on Myka's face. Myka rummaged in the bag and pulled out a small antique wooden box and handed it to Helena.  
Helena gasped. "Myka, its exquisite." She ran her fingers gently over the intricate carvings and the brass catch on the front. She opened it up and was shocked to find a silver heart inside with _H&M _engraved on it. For someone famous for a way with words, she could find none at the moment. She could only look at Myka with all the love she felt and lean over a kiss her with the passion to reflect it. "Thank you Myka."  
Helena reached behind her and pulled a bundle from inside the basket she'd bought their food out in. She handed the bundle to Myka with a smile and watched her unwrap it. Inside was a leather bound notebook that looked to be quite old.  
"This is one of the notebooks I used to make notes and list my research for the novels that myself and Charles wrote together. I found it in the H.G. Wells section of the Warehouse amongst some of my affects," she watched Myka starring at the book with a reverent look on her face, fingers lightly touching the leather. "No one else has ever looked upon it. There are one or two short stories that we never published in there too. And I want you to have it. For your collection."  
Suddenly Myka threw her arms around Helena, taking them both to the floor and proceeded to kiss her until they needed air. "Thank you Helena," she finally said once they were both out of breath. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Myka." She pulled Myka into her arms and hugged her tight. "I know how much you love for me to read to you. I could read some of the notes to you."  
"Maybe in a little while," Myka replied, shocking Helena just a little. "I have another present for you first."  
"Another present? Myka, you've already given your heart. I need nothing more"  
"Do the words "lace" and "silk" change your mind at all?"  
Helena looked at her. "It seems we should move this talk to our bedroom," she suggested. Myka stood up, picked up the other bag she'd procured that day and pulled Helena to her feet, leading her inside.


End file.
